Never get use to You
by breesvoid
Summary: [AU] The life of Stanford Pines before he made his deal with bill and got sucked into the portal.
1. Gravity falls

**I DON'T KNOW WHY! BUT I feel such a need to write this! I dunno why! I just do! Do not judge me! Also this is my first gravity falls fic so I'm sorry if this is crappy**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GRAVITY FALLS/ this is a lyric based fic (never stop by safetysuit)**

 **Gravity Falls**

it started 30 years ago. Gravity falls. Stanford Pines just arrived the strange town. What would be found was the first mystery. The weeks went by fast, anomalies found. Eye bat here and a shapeshifter there, anomalies, anomalies, anomalies! There was so much to find and study at times it overwhelmed Ford.

Ford took a break, just one day, just one day to process all the amazing things he's found. Out of food and hungry Ford stopped at Greasy's Diner. He took a seat at the first booth. His five fingers tapping the back of the menu his thumbs keeping the menu up. He wondered what to eat. A waitress came her name tag read, Regina, she held her small notepad "what can i get ya?" She asked giving Ford a friendly smile. "Uh yes I'll have the-" as Ford look up at the waitress had a frightened look, his glasses falling he fixed them. "Are you alright?" She asked "I'm-I'm fine." He stuttered giving a pinched back smile. "Hey don't I know you from somewhere?" She asked looking quiet curious. "Ehm nope! Nope!" He chuckled nervously "I don't think you do." Regina gasped "Stanford! Stanford Pines!" She chuckled. "I uh-uh" Ford tug on his shirt collar he sweated lightly "I-It's me, Regina. From college..you and I were both friends with Fiddleford." Ford stood up abruptly making the table shake "I have to go." He said running out of the diner. "Oh okay..see you around..?" Regina called out to Ford as he ran out.

 ** _This is my love song to you_**

* * *

 **this was just my starter. I'll see how others respond to this idea, I'll be writing the next chapter but I probably won't upload it unless I get a review or two saying I should continue or not. So until then peace out bitches**


	2. Stressed Out

**So I hope ya'll like my first chapter I know it was short and kinda crappy but yeah..I'll improve some through the story they'll get longer and all (my chapters) cx we'll talk later without a further a do my next chapter ;D (one more thing my fics are PG-13 so some language will be used but not too bad or not too often.)**

 **Stressed Out**

Ford entered his home slamming the door shut, he panted he stood up straight he wiped the sweat off of his forehead. He looked at himself in the mirror, a big old face palm Ford sighed again "dammit Ford." He said to himself. "She talked to you!" Ford proclaimed he lightly pounded the wall. "No matter, no matter," he composed himself and cleared his throat. "I'll return to my work at once." He said to himself "alright. good." Ford entered the next room.

Back at Greasy's diner Regina worked. The bell at the door rang, Fiddleford McGucket entered the somewhat crappy diner. Regina turned to see McGucket "Oh, Fiddleford!" She said and smiled. "Regina!" McGucket greeted back "I didn't expect to see you here." He said and stuck his hand into his coat pocket. "I can very much say the same thing to you too Mcgucket." She chuckled and crossed her arms. "Yeah well I just came by to meet Stanford, have you seen old six-fingers?" He asked. "Oh yeah Stanford came in a while back but when I came to take his order he acted all...twitchy he then ran out." She shook her head picking up plates at the empty booths. "Oh Ford was here?" Regina nodded "Yep he was, and he ran out." Mcgucket sighed "alright, thanks Regina, I'll see you later" Mcgucket said. "Alright, if you see Ford tell him I say hi." Mcgucket exited the diner.

Outside the diner was a phone booth. Mcgucket called Ford. "This is Stanford Pines." He answerd. "Ford, it's me Fiddleford." Ford with excitement jumped "oh Fiddleford, I was wondering when you would call, where are you?" Ford asked rather excited "I should ask you the same thing, why weren't you at the diner like we planned to meet?" Ford gulped, tugging on his shirt collar again. "I-I couldn't make it." Ford replied with a small nervous chuckle. McGucket grew suspicious "hm, well if you want to start the project I oughta know where you are." Ford shook his head concentrating. "Yes, yes of course."

/

Mcgucket and Ford began their blueprints for their creation. The two studied the blue prints trying to find any errors they could have made. "Mm looks mighty dandy to me." Mcgucket said taking a joyful swing to the air, his stomach growled "do you have any food Stanford?" Mcgucket asked holding his stomach. "No I'm afraid not." Ford replied. "Well why don't we go to the diner, I'm sure they have something we'd like." Ford shook his head "no!" He exclaimed butting his lip "no-not the diner." He said more calmly than before. "Any reason you're acting so strange about the diner?" Ford again stuttered "It-It's nothing Fiddleford." Mcgucket pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed "alright then if it's nothing we should be goin' to the diner and get somethin' to eat." Ford let out a sigh of defeat. "Very well, let's go then."

 _ **That every women know I'm yours**_


	3. Awkward Greetings

**Whoo! More writing! Leave a review ;P**

 **Awkward Greetings**

The two geniuses walked in the diner. They took a seat across from each other in the booth. They picked up their menus. Mcgucket read the menu while Ford hid behind his. Regina came by to serve them. "Oh McGucket I didn't expect to see you back so soon." She chuckled. "Yup well there was nothing to eat at Stanford's so we came here." Mcgucket explained to Regina. "I take that Ford is hiding behind his menu." Regina pointed out half chuckling. Ford clutched his menu as she spoke his name he tried to bury himself more into the menu. Mcgucket nudged him on the elbow. "Psst, Stanford." Ford groaned cleared his throat and put his menu down he tried to look at Regina but still avoided eye contact "er-ehm, hello Regina." He said a bit shy. Regina smiled politely as she could feel the awkward tension resonating off of Ford "so what can I get you boys?" She asked.

/

As they finished eating the diner was closing. Mcgucket stood fixing his coat, Ford stood after him fixing his coat as well. The two exited the diner. They walked along the sidewalk, back to Ford's home to continue working on their little project. As they walked they heard a voice calling out to them. The two paused, Regina came into their view. "Oh Regina!" Mcgucket called out with a smile. "Hi." Regina smiled back "I take that you boys are walkin' home." Mcgucket nodded "yes ma'am, reckon you'd like to walk on with us." Regina nodded back "well I don't see why not."

The three walked, Regina between the two; Mcgucket and Regina talked along the way, Ford walked beside them silently, sweating bullets tugging on his collar as usual. Regina turned to Ford "you alright, Stanford?" Ford jumped up some startled by Regina "I'm fine, perfectly fine." He smiled and rubbed the back of his head trying to act normal and fine. "Oh well...okay.." Regina gave a small smile Ford smiled back sweating only more. She stopped walking "well here's my stop, I'll see you boys around." Mcgucket nodded "see ya, Regina" he waved. Ford chuckled nervously and waved "b-bye, Regina." Regina waved goodbye to the two. The two continued to walk. It was silent and calm for a while, until Mcgucket asked Ford "mind tellin' me why you act so squirrelly around Regina?" Ford sigh "it's nothing Fiddleford." Mcgucket grew suspicious "you sure it's nothing, Stanford?" McGucket asked "yes I'm sure" Ford replied "Really? Because if I do recall correctly you've always acted quite strange around Regina." Ford turned to McGucket "it's nothing Fiddleford!" Ford declared snapping at McGucket "now please let's change the subject..."

 _ **So you can fall asleep each night babe; know I'm dreaming of you more**_


	4. The UFO

**I'm pretty happy about this story so far, I get a lot of writers block though :/ still I think I'm doing pretty well. So I think we had enough Regina for now, I'm sure ya'll want some real Gravity falls action, so I'll get on it right now, Well enjoy! ^-^**

 **The UFO**

They gathered the tools they needed to build the portal. "Hmm." Ford held the blue print wondering where he would find the right metal he needed. "Any clue where we could get the material needed?" Mcgucket asked looking at the other set of blueprints. "Well as a matter of fact I do." Ford pulled out one of his journals, he flipped through the pages "before I called you to come, I wandered around the woods and found the unexpected." Mcgucket looked at the page, titled extraterrestrials with a fine drawing of a UFO he gasped.

/

Ford and Mcgucket walked through the woods, they stood one top of a round 'hill' the wind blew. Mcgucket fixed his glasses "so where is the UFO-majic?" He asked. Ford proudly and gently stomped on the 'hill' it made a deep bellowing noise Mcgucket looked underneath him he dropped his jaw he looked down to see little peaks of steel and metal underneath him. Ford already opening the hatch of the UFO called out to Mcgucket.

the two climed down. "Fascinating." Mcgucket said still one awe Ford chuckled at Mcgucket and his intrest in the UFO. "Yup it sure is." the two reached the base. "There sure is a whole awful lot down here." Ford nodded agreeing with Mcgucket's statement. They walked through the UFO finding the parts they needed for the portal.

they took what they need back to Ford's home. They started to build right away. Mcgucket did most of the building as Ford read out loud the blue prints. As Mcgucket build the base. As Mcgucket build a blue light struck out. It was bright, bright enough to let the light slip out of the cracks of the home. The blue light knocked out all of the lights in town.


	5. Helping hand

**Hmm leave a review to give me some ideas as to what I should do with this fic.**

 **Helping hand**

An overworked and tired Mcgucket slept on the couch. Ford woke up, hungry he walked to the kitchen opening the fridge to see only a ketchup bottle and a nearly empty jug of milk he sighed deeply picking up the jug shaking it "Dammit." He said to himself. Again he sighed. He looked at the time "eight o'clock" he read. He thought for a second go get breakfast at the diner or go get some groceries. Ford didn't dare go back to the diner. He got himself dressed. He threw on his trench coat and walked out his home to the store.

/

Few people at the store. Ford pushed the cart down the aisle dumping pretty much whatever in the cart, as long as it was food it was going into the cart. A loud clack, carts crashed "oh crap, I'm sorry." It was Regina. She looked to see who she bumped into. "Oh hi Ford." She smiled. Ford stared at her smiling nervously scared to move. Regina stared back at him feeling his awkward tension reflect off of him. "Umm.." She tried to make a conversation with him. "So I see that you're getting some groceries." Ford nodded holding his nervous pinched back smile. Regina peaked into his cart "you have no clue what you're getting do you?" She asked, Ford's smile faded to an unsure look "I uh..uh..no." He finally admitted. Regina smirked "I figured. Well I can help you if you'd like." She offered. Ford thought about it he could barely handle the little moment he was having with Regina let alone the rest of the morning. "I ehm..I..I guess." He said trying to control his nervous feeling, he smiled at Regina. "Alright well for one, what the hell is with all the canned food?" She asked. Ford half chuckled rubbing the back of his head "well I'm pretty busy I don't have time to cook some five star meal." Regina looked at him and some what smiled at him. "Yeah I can tell, you seem pretty busy." Again Ford chuckled.

The rest of the morning Regina helped Ford with his groceries. For once Ford wasn't nervous or tense around Regina. The two exited the store. "Well I hope you have a nice day Stanford." Regina said. Ford smiled nervously "hope you have a nice day as well, Regina." Regina nodded and smiled walking away to her car. Ford sighed happily.

 ** _You're always hoping that we make it,_** ** _you always want to keep my guess_**

* * *

 **I just realized I never described Regina and how she looks. Well let's just say she's got some black hair, hazel eyes, mmm up to about ford's shoulders maybe a little past 'em. I think ya'll should just think of how Regina looks use your own imagination make her look how you'd like**


	6. The deal

**leave a review please! Thanks if you have already!**

 **The Deal**

Ford entered his home. He set down the bags of groceries. Mcgucket was no where to be seen, he was probably down continuing where they left off last night. Ford set every food item where it belongs. He checked the time, twelve o'clock, he looked at his hand his six fingers forming a fist. He looked at his work something didn't feel right. The work, everything, it didn't seem right.

/

Walking deep into the forest he called out to a 'friend'. Everything turned a dark ominous grey the bright colored triangle known as bill came out "ah, Ford, I didn't expect to see you soon so." Bill said reclining back in mid-air "so whatcha need, Stanford?" Ford looked around still not use to how bill made everything so ominous looking, he cleared his throat "the portal." He simply said. Bill looked down at Ford "what about it?" He asked his voice firm "you still haven't tell me what it's for." Bill rolled his eyes and crossed his arms "yeesh, I told you already, once you finish makin' it and get running you'll find out what's it for, not to mention that you'll have everything you want." Bill snickered "you might even get that diner chick." Ford shifted his eyes "R-Regina?" He questioned "oh don't hide it Ford, you want that girl. Once you finish that portal, you'll find out all the secrets of Gravity Falls, You'll have everything!" Bill exclaimed.

Ford was still skeptical about the whole thing what bill was telling him sounded good, better than good, Bill sighed "alright, let's make a deal." He offered "what kind of deal?" Ford asked "a deal where I can enter your mind, I come in and out as I please, you make this deal and I'll fix whatever mistakes you make while making the portal." Bill held out his hand, Ford thought about it, making the deal would make things easier a whole lot easier, finally Ford reached out for Bill's hand shaking it "You're making the right choice, Stanford." Bill said friendly and encouraging as ever.

 ** _but you're the only one I see love_**

* * *

 **This was a hard chapter to write honestly xD I had little to no inspiration, well, leave a review recommending what the next chapter should be about.**


	7. Minds

**Damn XD in surprised by the views of this fic thanks :)**

 **Minds**

Ford walked back to his home, he sat down reviewing his work, not long, Bill came in. He chuckled "Hah nice work, sixer, not bad, this should be done in a few weeks. Hmm, although this could use some tweaking" Again he chuckled and made the changes, Ford shook his head, trying to get bill out, again reviewing his work he noticed the changes bill made. "Huh.." Ford said to himself "I guess Bill came in." Not fully aware of bill coming in and out only feeling a presence. Ford went on down to where he and Mcgucket worked on the portal. "Fiddleford." Ford called out approaching him holding the fixed blueprints. "Oh Ford." Mcgucket said removing the welding mask. "What is it?" He asked. "I made some changes with the blueprints." Ford handed Mcgucket the prints "hm." Mcgucket said observing the changes made "seem right, well..I'll get right on it!" He exclaimed "say how'd you come up with these changes?" Ford shrugged "a friend helped me." He said. Mcgucket shrugged back "alright then." Mcgucket went on back to working.

/

night came, the two grew hungry and tired once again, the hard work went on to the diner. Sitting at the same booth as last time the two looked through the menu. As they ordered Regina was making her way out. "Regina!" The fellow waitress in her thick Minnesota accent called out "I know it's the end of your shift and all but could you bring these ordered out to table 2?" Regina offered a smile "sure, Donna. I gotta stay for another fifteen minutes anyway." She took the plates seeing the two geniuses once again "wh- Are you boys going to eat here every night now?" She asked then slight chuckling, Mcgucket offered a chuckle back as did Ford. "No it's just that the work Fiddleford and I are doing take up a lot of our time and energy." Ford explained "and what might that work be?" Regina asked curious as to what could be taking up so much of their time. "It's pet project that we'd rather not share, Regina." Mcgucket blurted. "Oh, um, okay?" She sat down the plates "well eat up boys."

the two ate their food. Regina worked her last few minutes at the diner. Ford eyed her for quite a bit, he kept asking himself the same question he's been asking himself since he's known Regina. Ask her out or to not, he had never felt the same way about someone else as he had felt for Regina. Her shift was over, his time was up ask her now or don't ever ask her he thought, Ford slid out of the booth "I'll–I'll be right back." He told Mcgucket. Ford approached Regina. "Regina." He called to her, his palms sweating, holding that pinched back smile. Regina turned to Ford smiling "yes'm?" She replied "I uh—uh" Ford held back sweating bullets he tried to get the words out nothing came out. Regina stared at him wondering what he would say "you okay, Ford?" She asked him noticing how tense he acted "I'm–I'm fine." He said smiling nervously, "then whatcha you wanna tell me?" Regina questioned arching her brow finally Ford let out a defeated sigh "I just wanted to know if you would wanted to walk back with Fiddleford and I." Regina let out a smirk "I would but it seems that he's still eatin' and I can't really stick around to let him finish, I ought be gettin' home, Ford." She smiled politely "maybe next time you and Fiddleford come around." Ford nodded once and smiled weakly "Alright." He said, and with that Regina walked out the door.

 ** _and that's the one thing that won't change_**

* * *

 **This is prolly one of my longest chapters xD Aw poor Ford maybe Bill will come in the next chapter and 'help' him out**


	8. Bill's offer

**i'm a little excited for this chapter, and the next one there might be some cursing nothing too bad though.**

 **Bill's offer**

back at his home, Ford hung his coat letting out a defeated sigh. He pinched the bridge of his nose "goddammit." He said to himself. "why is it so hard to talk to her!" He yelled at himself. "You just need some help, brainiac." A voice said. Ford gasp "who said that?" He asked not seeing anyone. "Me smart guy!" Bill appeared Ford looked to see the bright sharp looking triangle "Bill, what are you doing here?" Ford asked confused "what does it look like, I'm here to help you with your little crush." Ford arch his brow, confused "why?" He asked bill "you're doing me a favor, I figured why the hell not help good ol' six fingers." Bill took a swing at the air and chuckled glowing as he did. Ford thought about it but what could bill do that he couldn't do himself already "think about it, Stanford, you're one of the smartest bravest beings out there yet Regina comes and you act like a scared idiot" again bill chuckled wiggling his little legs "it's funny." He stated, Ford frowned offended, he let out a grunt and crossed his arms bill cleared his throat "Alright think of it like this, I help you get your Diner girl, you'll stop stalking her like a creep and you'll get the portal done faster because you will finally have, diner girl. It's a win-win." Bill pointed out balancing his hands out then prideful put them on his sides. "And how exactly are you planning on helping me?" Bill laughed "possession, smart guy." He said knocking on ford's head, Ford rubbed his head "you let me into your mind and I'll give you the boost you need, which is a lot." Bill stated, holding out his hand he waited for Ford to reply. "I...I suppose it wouldn't hurt." He grabbed bills hand shaking if sealing the deal. Bill let out his final chuckle "see ya tomorrow, Stanford, until then, I'll be watching you." He voice echoed before leaving.

 ** _I will never stop trying_**


	9. Bill's real plan

**A Bill centred chapter..heh fun *inserts evil face***

 **Bill's real plan**

Entering his own dimension Bill let out a sinister laugh, his hench maniacs awaited for his latest update on the portal and his little human toy, Ford. "It's bill!" Aronica screeched pointing at him. The others gathered "so..how's the portal?" 8-ball asked. Bill laughed "great! That brainiac and his hillbilly friend oughta have it done soon!" Bill declared. The others laughed sinisterly and chatted among themselves. "The plan is going well just like I said it would!" Bill laughed as did the others. Bill fixed up his tie "gotta say I'm proud of this whole plan, the portal helping that freak then taking it all away," he chuckled "it'll be a hilarious thing to do." The others laughed in agreement. "Who ready for, weirdmageddon!" Billed cried out. The hench maniacs cheered. "We're ready to get weird!" 8-ball cried out raising his arms. Zanthar stomped excitedly agreeing with 8-ball. "Ready to have weirdmageddon!" Pacifier shouted. "Weirdmageddon! Weirdmageddon! Weirdmageddon!" They all chanted. Bill watched them in pride. "Everything is falling into place." Bill said to himself "everything is falling into place.."

"Bill!" Aronica screeched out Bill turned to his hench maniac "what?" He asked impatiently putting his hands on his sides. "What's the next step?!" She shouted. "Yeesh you're loud." He said before answering her "well I still gotta get him to be on my side, to trust me, he's still skeptical, so the next step have old Six fingers calm the hell down and be more laid back, enough to not question me." He stated "so what will you be doing?" 8-ball asked "having him go on a date with that little diner chick, he gets her with my help he'll see I'm trustworthy and he'll finally lay back and stop questioning me and the whole plan about the portal!" The others nodded in agreement. "Are you sure it'll work?" Key hole asked. "Oh please." Bill scoffed leaning back in mid-air "that Brainiac has the biggest goo-goo eyes for her and she to him, pfft who knows why, but trust me everyone my plan for this will work, you'll all see!" Bill declared before heading back. "We'll time to go help old six fingers!"


	10. The help

**c: enjoy this chapter, don't forget to leave a review!**

 **The Help**

Bill exited his dimension. The time came, probably one of the most nerve-racking moments of Ford's life ever. "what's the word, Ford?" Bill Appered behind Ford "Bill!" Ford exclaimed in relief, Bill chuckled "well don't you look sweaty and nervous." Bill pointed Ford let out a frustrated sigh "t-that's not the point!" He cried in fear "remind me how you're going to help me." Bill signed "like this, I hop into your mind I take control I ask her out for you and boom! Your date with your diner girl is set!" Bill explained proudly. Ford nodded "I suppose that work." Ford said sounding somewhat convinced. "Alright six fingers let's not waste time!" Bill said before another word was said bill was in Fords mind.

/

Entering the diner Bill as Ford walked in taking a seat a booth. He chuckled to himself "Heh, two eyes I like it!" He said pounding the table. Not long, Regina noticed Ford "oh, Ford what are you doing here? Did you run out of food already, or were you just to lazy to cook again?" She asked joking with him "hey your eyes look diff–" Bill cut her off "I came to see you!" He exclaimed, Regina's cheek revealed a light blush "oh?" She held her notepad close to her "yeah!" He chuckled "I was wonderin' if you'd like to go out sometime?" The question slipped out "maybe even tomorrow night!" Regina for once acted shy and flustered "Heh, I uh...Yeah, I'd like that." She replied smiling. "Great!" He said rising from his seat taking a swing "I'll see you tomorrow at eight!" Regina nodded still with her smile "alrighty then, Ford." Another chuckled was released before he walked on out. Both waved at each other.

Bill exited Ford's mind. Ford stumbled He held his head feeling dizzy "huh, what?" He asked he looked around seeing Bill again "wh-" he looked at himself "di-did it work?" He asked; Bill as always leaned back "does an apple fall from a tree? Of course it worked!" He cried out Ford let out a small chuckle "re-really?" He asked smiling widely "would I lie to you?" Bill asked "I guess not." Bill snapped his fingers "exactly! I'd never lie to you. So listen here slick, you got a day to get your weird jitter bugs out of your system and start acting like a normal person around her. Think you can handle that" Ford nodded "of course I can." He said confidently. "Well then you better get on home and start working on that portal, you got until 8 tomrrow." Bill stated "alright, alright. I'll call Fiddleford to start back up on the portal." Bill laughed "great! See you then." With that bill left behind a cheerful Ford.

 ** _I will never stop watching as you leave_**

* * *

 **I've been waiting to write this chapter for a while now! Watch things get from good to worst c:**


	11. Workin'

**Workin'**

Ford had one day to get all his 'jitters' out and a whole day to re-focus his attention back on the portal to fully re-focus on his work. He entered his home doing what needed to be done the workings of the portal the precautions that needed to be done. It took al day and night. Ford fell asleep while working, he checked the time it was ten thirty am he quickly straighten himself up, he only had a few hours until he went on to his date with Regina. He still hadn't gotten his 'jitters' out of the way. He sighed heavily he had a few hours he thought to himself.

/

Ford practiced his possible conversation topics with Regina over and over again through his head. Nervously Ford got himself ready. The moment led up everything, the whole thing was nerve wracking, he still hadn't completely gotten his 'jitters' out of the way, still the time came he was about to have his date with Regina. Ford entered the diner to meet Regina, who was still working. She noticed he had a gussied up look. It clicked she had forgotten that she and Ford had made plans to go out. "Oh crap.." She said under her breath. As she finished waiting on the table she was at she approached Ford dusting her hands off on her apron "uh, hi Ford." She said embarrassed, forgetting that she had the date with him. Ford chuckled shyly "Hi, Regina." Offering her a smile, she smiled back "um I'm still on the clock and I forgot we had a date and–" Ford chuckled lightly seeing how bad Regina actually felt, he didn't blame her for forgetting "it's fine Regina, I understand." He said Regina lightly smiled "I'll be done in about twenty minutes." She stated "I could wait for you." Ford offered, Regina nodded "alright, I'll be with you in twenty." She said before tending back to the costumers and other works.

Twenty minutes went by, Regina finished her shift, she greeted Ford once again, the two walked out of the diner. Regina as usual started the conversation "I take by the tuxedo shirt and tie under coat you had somethin' fancy plan." Ford laughed shyly examining his clothing admitting "actually...I didn't I just tried to fancy myself up." Regina let out an exaggerated gasp "no fancy plans? Tsk, tsk, tsk, why I expected more from you, Stanford." She chuckled "I'm playin' she added, "to be fairly honest I would have been fine with just a walk in the park." Ford chuckled nervously rubbing the back of his head "we could take one if you'd like, I'm sure the park is lighten up by the lamp post." Regina looked over at him with a smiled "alright." She said taking a hold of Ford's hand running with him to nearest park. Ford struggled to keep up with Regina he felt his hand growing sweaty from all the nerves holding Regina's hand.

They reached the park both panting from running out of breath Regina laughed "that was fun." She simply said still trying to catch her breath. Ford nodded catching his breath he rubbed his hands dry from the nervous sweat. Regina smirked "holy crap, you're face..." she lost more breath laughing at how adorable she thought he looked all red. "...it's so red." She said softy pinching Ford's red heated cheek that turned only darker he smiled widely. "It's only red because I had a hard time keeping up with you." He smirked and she smirked back "well what can I say? I run a lot." They both chuckled, Ford's 'jitters' went away as he and Regina walked through the park. By the end of the date they both went on home happy, the obvious was there, the date went perfect for them both.

 ** _I will never stop losing my breath_**

 ** _every time I see you looking back at me_**


	12. Good life

**So I'm fast forwarding to a couple of months**

 **Good life**

It's been a couple of months since their first date and since then they've had a few more, Ford would constantly visit Regina and he would constantly put off his work. Reminds would be left for him by Bill and Mcgucket "the portal, the portal, work on the portal, don't forget about the portal, we still have to finish the portal." The same reminder everyday and the same thing happening everyday, Ford putting it off to be with Regina. Though Ford knew he had to get to his work he had no care for it at least at the moment, he and Regina had been through a lot already getting closer and closer everyday which is another reason he had been putting his work off more.

enough was enough Mcgucket knew about Ford and Regina but that was still no reason to put everything off for what could be a meaningless fling. Mcgucket marched over to Ford's home, he was going to order him to work and to finally finish the portal. It was eight a.m. Banging on the door and crossing his arms Mcgucket waited for Ford to open the door. Ford open the door, bed head and groggy, he fixed his glasses "hm? Oh Fiddleford. What brings you here?" He said clearing his throat. There was no time to waste, Mcgucket went on straight to the point "The portal, Stanford!" He exclaimed Ford shushed him "Fiddleford keep it down, Regina is here, she is right down the hall." Mcgucket stammered "sh-she's here?! Has she been staying here the past months? Has she seen the portal?!" Mcgucket asked bombarding Ford with the questions. "No of course not! She had only stayed last night because—nevermind why she stayed, the point is she has no clue of the portal and I intend to _keep it_ that way." Mcgucket sighed pinching the bridge of his nose "alright, alright, as soon as she leaves we are to going to finish the portal!" Mcgucket declared, Ford nodded he knew Mcgucket was right the portal needed to finally be completed. "very well then." And with that Mcgucket left.

Regina moments later came out from the room she was still a little out of it "was that Fiddleford I heard?" She asked yawning "oh Regina, I'm sorry did we wake you?" Ford asked Regina smirked "no, your absence from the bed woke me up." Ford smirked "my absence from the bed woke you?" He asked Regina nodded "yeah, I reached over too see that you weren't there anymore, I can see why now." She said smiling still in a groggy state Ford half chuckled "yes well...um did you hear anything we said? Anything at all?" Regina shook her head "no, not at all." Ford let out a small sigh of relief "alright. Good." Regina smirked "why are you and Fiddleford hiding something from me?" Ford chuckled innocently "no of course not." Regina faked a gasped "oh don't tell me, you're pregnant!" She joked, smiling, Ford half chuckled "no." He simply said. Regina checked the time "oh crap I gotta go, my shift at the diner starts soon." She said "oh okay, I'll see you later then." Ford said smiling, Regina smilies back "alright." She kissed him goodbye.

 ** _I will never stop holding your hand_**

 ** _I will never stop opening the door_**


	13. The results

**Okay I'm nearing towards the end of the fic maybe like 3 or 4 chapters left c:**

 **the results**

Regina was gone, they two finished up the portal, it took all morning to finish the portal. It was complete all they needed to do was test the portal. The portal was activated. Mcgucket and Ford held a test dummy to send through the portal to make sure it was safe. As they let go of the dummy to float through the portal the rope around the dummy wrapped around Mcgucket's leg sending up off with the dummy. Ford grabbed a hold of the rope end trying to pull Mcgucket back and out of the portal. Both Mcgucket and the dummy returned intact the look in Mcgucket's eyes were filled with horror "is it working, what did you see?" Ford asked before noticing Mcgucket's disturbance on his face he couldn't even form words, he spoke in plain gibberish. "Fiddleford?" Ford asked fear slipping into his voice. Raising up with wide eyes Mcgucket said "When Gravity meets sky, fear the beast with just one eye." Ford looked confused he tried to calm him down which only made Mcgucket snap at Ford it results with Mcgucket leaving the project. It took some time for Ford to figure out that bill had other plans for what the portal was actually for.

/

in the mind Ford went after bill. "Bill, you lied to me!" he cried out "where does that portal really lead to?!" He shouted in fury. Bill chuckled "looks like someone finally got some brains, let's just say that once that portal finishes charging up your dimension is finally going to learn how to party, isn't that right guys?" Bill said turning to his friends who stood behind a tear. Ford shook his head forming fist in fury he shout "no, I won't let it happen, I'll shut it down!" Bill scoffed " a deals a deal. You can't stop the bridge between our worlds, though it would be fun to see you try cute even!" Again bill chuckled teasing Ford. In fear Ford woke up. He hurried shutting the portal down, He grabbed his journals. "I have to dispose of these." He said to himself.


	14. Who to trust

**Okay I think I have like two chapters left actually, well get comfy it's a long one guys; be sure to leave a review!**

 **Who to trust**

Ford hid one of journals who to trust to hide his other two journals. He contacted the only two people he could trust. Regina and his twin brother, he figured it would take his brother some time to come over to Gravity Falls. He first met with Regina.

It was snowing hard, Regina knocked on the door she waited for Ford to answer. He told her he needed to talk about something important as Regina needed to tell him something as well. The door sung open. "Regina!" He exclaimed "Hi Ford what's up with all the security–" Regina was cut off she was quickly pulled into the house "well okay!" She cried out. She took off her jacket "Want to tell me what's going on?" Regina asked concerned. Ford turn to her his eyes blood shot he sighed deeply "yes, come along." He took her hand walking down to the basement "do you remember a while back when Fiddleford and I went to the diner and we couldn't tell you what we were working on?" Regina looked around as she followed Ford "um, yes, I recall that." She was confused she had never been down there. "Well.." Ford started nervous to tell her, feeling an awful pit in his stomach. Ford showed her the portal "this is what Fiddleford and I were working on." Regina looked at the portal astonished "holy crap what–what is that?" She asked a bit frightened taking a few steps back. Ford got a hold of her hand "do worry it's not activated it can't harm you." He assured her. She nodded.

Ford explained to Regina what the portal was and why he and Mcgucket made it. He told her everything about it. "...that's why I had to keep it a secret from you and everyone else!" He declared. He reached into his coat pulling out a journal he handed it to Regina "Do me this one favor, Regina, hide this, hide it somewhere far from here bury it where no one where dare search for it, please." Regina nodded "alright, I can do that." Ford let out a sigh of relief "thank you, Regina." She nodded once again with a small smile "listen Ford, I need to tell you something as well." Ford shook his head "Regina please can it wait, I need you to leave now I don't know how safe I am and I do not want to put you in any more danger than I already have." Regina protested what she needed to tell him was important "Ford it Won't take more than minute." Again Ford shook his head "Regina please we can talk once this is over which will be soon just please for now, go..." Regina sighed defeatedly "alright fine, once this is over you better come rushing to my house." She said trying to lighten the mood. Ford chuckled tiredly "I'll be sure to do that." Regina smiled out of the corner of her mouth and kissed Ford on the cheek "I'll be letting myself out." She said walking out of the room and out of Ford's sight.

/

A week has gone by, Stanley, Ford's brother finally reached Gravity falls. Stan sighed he hasn't seen his brother in over ten years he hesitated to knock as much as he was nervous to see his brother he was also somewhat joyful to know that his brother wanted to see him again. Not more than a second passed and Ford with a cross bow answered the door shouting "who is it, have you come to steal my eyes?!" He held the cross bow to his brother who held a defending position "well I know I can always count on you for a warm welcome." Ford pulled his brother inside the first thing he did was check his pupils "ah! Hey what is this?!" Stan asked getting his brothers hands off of him. Ford stepped back apologizing, looking more tired and paranoid than before.

Ford took Stan down to the basement showing him what he had shown Regina before even giving him be exact same explanation telling him everything that's happened since he got to Gravity falls. He handed Stan the last journal he had "...I have something to ask of you, do you remember about our plans to go and sail around the world." Stan smiled out of the corner of his mouth and nodded once. "Well get on a boat and sail as far away from here! To the edge of the earth of you have too! Bury it where no one will find it." Ford ordered then turned his back to his brother looking at his portal. Stan growled "that's it! You finally want to see me after ten years and it's to tell me to get as far away from you as possible?!" Ford turned back to his brother "Stanley you know no idea what I'm up against what I've been through, what I've lost!" Stan grew angry with his brother "no _you_ have no idea what I've been through, you think you've got problems, I've got a maulet, Stanford! Meanwhile where you been? Living it up in your cabin in the woods with your oh so great girlfriend and buddy selfishly hoarding your college money!" Ford scoffed "I'm selfish?" He asked "I'm selfish?!" He practically shouted "Stanley how could you say that after costing me my dream school! I'm giving you the first worth while thing to do with your life and you won't even listen!" Stan cut into Ford's rant "well listen to this, you want me to get rid of this journal fine I'll get rid of it right now!" Stan declared holding out a lighter, Ford fought with his brother to not burn the book. Soon the two began to fight throwing punches and kicks at one another through the fight the portal activated. By the end Stan pushed Ford back sending him into the danger zone of the portal. He began to float up and into the portal. Ford cried out in fear "Stanley, Stanley!" He cried out Stan reached out for his brother "oh crap, w-what do I do?!" He asked filled with fear "stanley, stanley, do something!" Ford cried out before throwing his journal back to Stan "Stanley!" He cried out one last time his voice echoing, then disappearing. Stan cried out for his brother to come back but it was hopeless his brother was gone.

 ** _I will never stop choosing you_**

* * *

 **shit this chapter is long I had to fit two into one that's why damn.**

 **also find out what Regina needs to say in my last two chapters**


	15. Fixing what's broken

**After this chapter there'll only be one more chapter left :) LEAVE A REVIEW PLEASE**

 **Fixing what's broken**

a week passed Stan tried to fix the portal it was hopeless. He needed the other two journals to fix the portal and he has no clue where the other two were at. Another week passed; nothing. Week three still nothing by the fourth week he felt powerless. He ran out of food.. He walked down the streets cold and alone. People stared at him he pulled his hoodie over him. He entered the dusk to dawn market getting himself a loaf of bread. "Just the bread there then, stranger, that'll be ninety-nine cents." The old cashier women held out her hand. Stan dug through his pockets only finding a Mexican coin, a packet of sugar and a paper clip he sighed then a women with a stuffy voice said "hey that's no stranger, that must be the mysterious science guy who lives out in the woods." A crowded gathered. Regina was one of the few who crowded around, Stan. She cut her way through the crowed. "no, no, you've got the wrong guy." A short strange looking guy added "I've heard strange stories about that old shack." A police man trainee added "yeah, spooky lights and strange noises." The elderly cashier womens husband came "Gosh, I'd pay to see what shenanigans you get up to in there." Regina's eyes shifted to everyone who added onto the conversation. The stuffy voices women added "oh me too! Do you ever give tours?" Stan shook his head "no I—" he looked back down at his hand seeing his 'change' shamefully clutching his fist he sighed and turned to the crowd "why yes, I do give tours, ten—no, no, fifteen bucks a person." The crowd stares at him then cheered, everyone but Regina pulling their money out of their pockets practically throwing their money at, Stan.. "So what did you say your name was you man of mystery?" The stuffy voiced women asked "er, Stan—ford..Stanford Pines.."


	16. The end of the line?

**My last chapter!1!1! I might write a second fic of this bc the way I'm choosing to end this fic is so I can give it a chance, an opening to have the second fic. Anyways I need the reviews more than ever for this chapter. tell me if you want a squeal of or nah bros**

 **The End of the Line?**

A week almost two went by, the murder hut became a thing. Stan set up his brothers home as a tourist trap. By the end of the week Regina stopped by the new formed shack. She wandered around the small gift shop until closing. She waited for everyone to clear out before approaching Stan. She made small talk while purchasing an item. "So you're the 'mysterious' science guy right?" She asked getting her wallet out Stan chuckled "yeah I guess that's what they're saying about me." He opened up the cash register Regina forced a laugh "yeah well from what I heard, science guy is suppose to have six fingers–on each hand not five." Stan chuckled nervously he knew this women was on to him. Finally Regina just pointed out the obvious "You're not Stanford." Stan gulped "what do you mean of course I am." Regina crossed her arms "no you're not." Stan scoffed "yes I am." The two fought like kids

"not."

"is"

"not."

"is!"

"not!" Regina declared she sighed "If you're really are Stanford then tell me who am I? What am I to you?" Stan thought about it for a second "A friend..?" He asked. A big old Face palm. Regina sighed "no not exactly." Stan defeated sighed he knew she could continue with a million questions about Ford and possibly more about herself and Ford. "Alright alright I admit it, I rather not play twenty one questions with you." Regina shoved over the item she was meant to purchase. "Where is he?" She asked demanding to get some answers. Stan led her to the living room "alright before I tell anything tell me, Snappy who exactly are you?" Stan had no clue if he could trust this woman or not "snappy?" She muttered, shaking her head she answered "er, I'm Regina now can—" as usual Regina was cut short on her sentence "Whoa whoa wait, you're Regina?" Stan asked "you're the oh so great fan-freaking-tastic girl my brother dated? How the hell did he land you?" Regina furred her brows not sure what he meant. "I uh...look can you just tell me where Ford went, I need to talk to him." Regina played with her fingers locking and twirling one with another. Stan sighed and sat her down "you like Pitt Cola?" He asked walking to fridge getting two cans of the popular soda.

Stan explained to Regina about what happened when he came over who he really was why he took Ford's identity why he was doing everything he was doing. Regina's heart broke half way. The tale Stan told didn't seem real but it didn't seem like a lie either. "So he's gone?" Regina's voice cracked some Stan sighed sadly nodding "yeah...but I'm going to try to get him back here." He said determinedly Regina sighed shaking her head, still refusing to believe what she was being told "son of a—" Regina stopped herself half through the sentence. She sighed deeply. "Goddammit." She said under breath "God I knew I knew I should have told him before." She muttered to herself angrily rising from her seat. "Geez what the hell do you have to tell my brother so badly?" Stan asked leaning back in his seat. Regina sighed holding her stomach, she shook her head she couldn't tell Stan "it's nothing"

 ** _I will never get use to you_**

* * *

 **THE END**

 **For now...**

 **cx I hope ya'll liked it hope ya'll are curious as to what Regina has to say hehe, like I said before I might do a second Fic to this one continuing the story into present time Gravity falls to where the is or..was at, I might do one for Stan..hm...well until then peace out bitches cx**


	17. Update

**UPDATE:**

 **So I'm making a continuation of this story I've gotten some PM's telling me to continue and some of my friends who have read it have told me to continue so I'll be doing that :) the new story already has its first chapter up :D the new fic is titled Never stop trying**

 **so yeah get on reading my new fic and start leaving suggestions as to what you want in it what should happened ETC...or just PM me if you'd like**

 **WELP! That's all multiple fandom giirl out ;D**


	18. Hello! & Goodbye :(

**wow oh wow! it's been a little over a year since I started and finished this fic! Holy crap!**

 **I can't believe it :") I'm still so proud and happy that I made this story and came up with these**

 **characters :) I kinda miss them xD I would write some more of Regina x Ford but I don't have**

 **much on my mind for those two .-. I wish I did you guys really liked them apparently which**

 **again makes me super happy! maybe I'll just write out a small collection of mini stories**

 **involving them and whatever stupid adventures and dates they'd go on xD still not sure**

 **anywho my little readers just thought I'd pop in and say hello as I miss a lot of you :) and if**

 **you're new and happened to stumble across this fic hello and goodbye my new reader(s) i hope**

 **you enjoyed it! if you did I have two others involving the two love birds and the twins and the**

 **rest of Gravity Falls :) hope you read them too and now as I leave please leave maybe a small**

 **review or PM telling me if maybe I should write mini stories or if you enjoyed the little series**

 **I have already written as now sadly I must really say goodbye ;-; have a lovely day** **ღ**


End file.
